


I'm Ready

by feverkylo



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of everything, Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Ryden, Smut, but it doesn't really matter, this is some kind of au, virgin brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverkylo/pseuds/feverkylo
Summary: “We can’t just do it like that,” Ryan said softly, cupping Brendon’s cheek. “You need to be ready, okay?”“What do you mean?” Brendon asked, annoyed that Ryan was more experienced than him. He pushed the pillow away and looked at Ryan confidently. “I am ready.”Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah but you won’t be able to take a cock up your ass with only willpower.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having the worst writers block but I am back!! I actually spent some time on this one so I hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always very appreciated. Enjoy!

After a night of watching a movie on the opposite ends of the couch and waiting for his family to leave to their stupid trip, Brendon finally had Ryan right where he wanted him; straddling him on Brendon’s bed, making out with him. He gripped Ryan’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing their crotches together. Ryan gasped against Brendon’s lips and dragged his fingers down Brendon’s body to the front of his pants.

“You want me to-?”

“Yes,” Brendon gasped, maybe a little too eagerly. “God, yes.” He bucked his hips up, trying to hide the hint of nervousness in his system. It wasn’t like they hadn’t given each other hand jobs before, because they had (just the mere memory of them had Brendon shivering.) No, he was nervous because tonight was going to be special -Brendon had a plan.

Ryan fumbled with the single button of Brendon’s skinny jeans, letting out a frustrated noise that Brendon found adorable as hell. Once Ryan finally had the button open, he pushed the zipper down and shoved his hand inside Brendon’s pants, causing the younger boy to moan.

“That good?” Ryan asked, bringing his lips back on Brendon’s. Their hot breaths got mixed as Ryan slowly dragged his fingers along Brendon’s length, pulling his cock out of his pants. Brendon only nodded and shuddered out a breath. He was squeezing Ryan’s shoulders and letting out little gasps. As Ryan jerked him off quickly, Brendon felt the pleasure in his lower stomach build up. He pushed Ryan back a little, because he couldn’t come, not yet anyway.

“Ryan,” Brendon moaned when Ryan ran his thumb over his slit. He pushed a little harder this time and Ryan backed away, sitting on his knees. He looked down on Brendon, breathing hard.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked quickly. He pulled his hand back and Brendon let out a whine, protesting the lack of touch. “Did I hurt you?”

“What?” Brendon asked, sitting up too. “No, of course not!” He said when he saw the unsure look on Ryan’s face. 

“Oh.” Ryan’s eyes glanced at Brendon in confusion and Brendon to blush. He wasn’t being very smooth here, was he?

“I’m. I’m just.” Brendon sighed, and put his hands back on Ryan’s hips, rubbing gently with his thumbs. “I just. I was wondering if we could...” He trailed off, looking into Ryan’s eyes, hoping he could telepathically tell him what he wanted to do.

“Brendon, you’re scaring me a bit,” Ryan admitted.

“Come on! I’m trying to be seductive,” Brendon sighed dramatically, easing the tension in the room a bit. Ryan’s lips turned to a small smile.

“Oh. Seductive isn’t a very good look on you.”

“Shut up,” Brendon mumbled and lifted his hands up on Ryan’s chest, pushing him down on the bed. He straddled Ryan and bent down to kiss him fiercely. He licked over Ryan’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth, letting their tongues slide together. Brendon started slowly rocking against Ryan’s thigh, trying to get them both hard again. 

“Ryan,” he whispered, voice rough. He reached down to unzip Ryan’s jeans, but his hand was shaking a bit too much. Now, it was the time, he thought. “I want to have sex with you. I want you to be my first.”

They kissed again, but suddenly Ryan turned his head and Brendon pressed his lips against Ryan’s cheek instead of his mouth.

“What?” Ryan asked. He cleared his throat and lifted himself up on his elbows. “You want. You’re-”

For a moment they just started at each other, until Brendon felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh God!” He groaned in embarrassment and quickly moved off of Ryan. He got up and buttoned his pants back up, before starting to phase around the room. This was not going as he planned, not at all. “Was that weird?” He asked, turning to look at Ryan who was still sitting on the bed, looking at Brendon with wide eyes and an open mouth. “That was so weird! I’m so embarrassing...”

Ryan couldn’t help but to laugh at Brendon, who continued to phase around, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

“Don’t laugh Ryan!” Brendon cried out.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan said, still laughing, though he tried his best to quiet down. “I’m sorry, Brendon. Come here.”

Brendon glanced at Ryan, sitting on his bed with messy hair and his zipper undone. He looked so adorable and hot at the same time, smiling at Brendon. The light on Brendon’s bedside table was casting shadows on Ryan’s face, making him look a bit more dramatic.

“No,” Brendon pouted, too embarrassed to go near Ryan when he looked so good and Brendon had just blurted, well, that, out in the middle of making out.

“Come on, it’s okay,” Ryan sighed, his tone just a tiny bit pleading and honestly, who could say no to that more than one time? Brendon certainly couldn’t, so he made his way back to the bed and fell on it face first, hiding behind a pillow.

“Please don’t laugh at me,” Brendon said and Ryan only smiled. 

“You’re adorable, do you know that?” Ryan asked, though Brendon knew that was probably not what he really wanted to talk about. The room fell silent for a moment, the only noise being cars driving past and dogs barking somewhere outside in the suburbs.“Are you really a virgin, Brendon?” Ryan then asked.

“Yes,” Brendon said, swallowing. He felt Ryan lay down next to him and lowered the pillow to look at him. “Does it make me not attractive?”

“What?” Ryan huffed. “No!”

“Then why did you push me away?” Brendon asked, just a little sadly. When Ryan didn’t answer immediately, he hid his face behind the pillow again. “It’s totally turning you off!”

“Brendon,” Ryan sighed, running his fingers gently through the younger boy’s hair. “It’s not turning me off. It’s just that-”

“What?” Brendon peaked at Ryan from behind the flower pattern pillow. Their noses were only inches away and Brendon could feel Ryan’s breath on his lips. 

“We can’t just do it like that,” Ryan said softly, cupping Brendon’s cheek. “You need to be ready, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Brendon asked, annoyed that Ryan was more experienced than him. He pushed the pillow away and looked at Ryan confidently. “I am ready.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah but you won’t be able to take a cock up your ass with only willpower.”

Brendon blushed slightly at Ryan’s straightforwardness, but picked himself up fast. “What do you mean?” 

“Have you ever been fingered?”

“Well. No,” Brendon admitted. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Ryan asked now, making Brendon flush under his gaze.

“Well, no, but-”

Brendon was cut off by Ryan’s light chuckle and he extended his arm to poke him in the ribs. “Don’t laugh at me, Ross!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were, prick.”

“Okay, fine. But you need some... Experience,” Ryan said, looking at Brendon expectedly. “Before we do that. Okay?”

Brendon sighed, like this was a waste of time, but then nodded. “Okay, Mr. Sex ED.”

“Christ,” Ryan laughed. “Don’t ever call me that, again. Ever.” He kissed Brendon’s nose and smiled at him, happy to find Brendon smiling back at him too.

“Okay, fine,” Brendon giggled, mimicking Ryan’s voice.

Ryan then surprised Brendon by rolling on top of him and pressing their lips together. “You’re cute,” he mumbled between kisses, before starting to push Brendon’s shirt up. Brendon was more than eager to pick up from where they left off. He lifted his arms and helped Ryan get him out of his shirt. They both leaned in for more kisses, clanking their teeth together in the process.

Brendon lifted his hands to the back of Ryan’s neck, keeping him in place. They exchanged deep, heated kisses and until Brendon tugged at Ryan’s shirt demandingly, trying to pull it out of the way. Ryan sat up for a moment, took off his shirt and then shuffled down on the bed.

“Where you going?” Brendon asked softly, but Ryan didn’t say anything. Instead he rubbed Brendon’s half hard cock through his pants, causing him to moan. “God, Ryan.”

This time Ryan opened the button of Brendon’s jeans on the first try and pulled his pants and boxers off in one fast movement. He locked eyes with Brendon, silently checking up on him before placing his hands on each side of Brendon’s hips and crouching down. He kitten licked the tip of Brendon’s cock, causing the younger boy to hiss beneath him. 

“Ryan, please,” Brendon breathed, sounding desperate. Ryan didn’t waste time on teasing Brendon since he was already a hot mess, so he took the tip in his mouth and ran his tongue over the slit in attempt of smearing the pre come. Brendon let out a loud moan and Ryan smiled with his mouth full of cock.

He started bobbing his head up and down, holding the base with his right hand, squeezing every now and then. Ryan could feel Brendon’s thighs trembling slightly, so he pulled off with a wet pop and brought his index finger to his lips.

“Ryan, please, why’d you stop,” Brendon whined, bucking his hips up. He had thrown his arm over his eyes, like looking at Ryan suck his dick was too much.

“Brendon. Bren,” Ryan called, a little surprised of how low his voice was. “Look at me.”

Brendon did as he was told and removed the hand, blinking a couple of times. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he moaned when his eyes adjusted to Ryan, sitting there between his spread legs, sucking on his finger. The bulge in his pants looked rather uncomfortable and Brendon was going to ask Ryan if he was planning to undress, but then Ryan’s mouth was back on his cock again and he lost the thought.

Ryan smirked to himself as he suckled at the tip, tasting the salty pre come clear on his tongue. He moved his hand between Brendon’s parted legs and pressed his finger against his entrance, causing Brendon to gasp. He moved his finger in a circular motion, not pushing it in just yet.

“Ah, fuck!” Brendon moaned, bucking his hips, and just then Ryan pushed his finger in and his head down, taking as much of Brendon in his mouth as he could. He twisted his finger and heard Brendon cry out before his body tensed. Ryan listened as Brendon repeated his name as he came and kept fucking him through his orgasm with his finger.

“Holy fuck,” Brendon sighed once he had come down. “Come here,” he said, tone soft but raw, somehow. And Ryan did, crawling up and pushing his tongue in Brendon’s mouth. “Hmm, I can taste myself on you,” Brendon said, somehow managing to sound so innocent like that, causing Ryan to moan. He rutted down against Brendon’s thigh a few times and that was all it took for him to come in his pants (in his fucking pants.)

-

“I think you were right,” Brendon suddenly said, breaking the peaceful, post coital silence. Ryan craned his neck, looking up at Brendon from where he was resting his head on his chest. 

“About?” Ryan asked and he would’ve made a vague hand motion weren’t he so tired.

“About like. Having to be ready,” Brendon said. “It kind of stung when you did it with your finger. And it was only one finger, so.”

Ryan didn’t say anything –there wasn’t really anything he could say to that. So he pressed a soft kiss on Brendon’s chest and snuggled a bit closer, their naked bodies getting glued together (Ryan had gotten rid of his come stained pants before pulling the blanket over them.) Just as Ryan was about to drift off to sleep, Brendon spoke up again.

“What are you thinking about?”

Ryan groaned. “Nothing.”

“Oh.”

“Why?” Ryan forced himself to ask, though his eyes remained closed.

“Well, you know how my family is going to be away for four, or well, three days?”

“Mm m...”

Brendon hesitated for a while. “I thought that maybe we could have sex. Like, before they come back.”

Ryan took in a deep breath and sat up a bit, trying to fight sleep for a little longer. He looked into Brendon’s dark eyes and nodded. “Okay.”

“Really?” Brendon smiled excitedly.

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed, falling back on Brendon’s chest. “But first; sleep,” he yawned. Much to his surprise Brendon didn’t start talking again -he just played with Ryan’s hair until they both fell asleep.

-

Two days passed by too quickly to Brendon’s liking and he was all but eager to have his family back from their little trip, because that would mean Ryan having to leave. And Ryan leaving would mean that he’d have no one to cuddle at night, no one to kiss and no one to fool around and get off with -which they had been doing a lot. 

Brendon was growing a bit impatient though, because he was ready. He was ready to have sex with Ryan, now not only mentally, but physically too. He knew he was ready, and even though it was adorable as hell how Ryan wanted to take it slow and make sure Brendon was okay all the time, he really wanted to have sex.

Brendon was laying on his bed, waiting for Ryan to come back from the kitchen and just the mere thought of actually doing it, actually getting fucked by Ryan was making his cock swell in his pants.

“I couldn’t find any more Redbull so I brought you Caprisun,” Ryan’s voice said, coming from the doorway. Brendon looked up at him and smiled. Ryan must’ve noticed the bulge in his pants (well it was kind of hard not to) because his gaze got darker, somehow, and he moved to the bed in one swift movement.

“What you thinking?” Ryan asked, setting the Caprisun on the bedside table. He lay down next to Brendon and kissed his neck softly.

“You,” Brendon managed, his breath hitching when Ryan bit down on a soft spot. “And me,” he continued and Ryan hummed in approval. “Mostly you fucking me.”

“Christ,” Ryan gasped at Brendon’s choice of words, locking their lips. They shuffled around a bit, Brendon moving on top of Ryan and pushing his hands under Ryan’s shirt. He touched his ribs and slowly moved his hands up further, stopping to play with Ryan’s nipples.

“Ryan I think we should do it,” Brendon breathed out, pulling back from the kiss and locking eyes with Ryan. “I want to do it now.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked and Brendon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes! I’m sure,” he assured. Ryan nodded, licking his lips and moving his hands down to get Brendon out of his jeans. 

After a few minutes of fevered making out and rustling around they managed to get rid of most of their clothes.

“Did you take the lube?” Ryan asked as he moved to straddle Brendon on the bed.

Brendon nodded and handed Ryan the little tube (they had walked all the way to the grocery shop just for some condoms and lube.) Ryan smiled and placed a trail of kisses down Brendon’s jaw line and neck, biting down on his collarbone. 

“Turn around,” he then whispered, meeting Brendon’s eyes.

“What?”

“Turn around, it’ll feel good,” Ryan said huskily, pecking the corner of Brendon’s mouth softly.

So Brendon obeyed, turning around and positioning himself on his hands and knees a bit self-consciously. He shuddered out a breath when he felt Ryan’s hands cupping his ass and parting his cheeks slightly.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Brendon breathed. He was shivering from excitement and nervousness. He giggled quietly when he felt Ryan licking and kissing his lower back, but then his mouth went lower and Brendon jerked forward. “Fuck!” He cried out. Did Ryan just put his tongue in-?

Ryan smirked and did it again a few times, spreading Brendon’s ass cheeks and licking his rim firmly. Brendon shuddered and moaned, arching his back. He had dropped on his elbows and his head was pressed down against the pillow. Ryan reached to play with Brendon’s balls while circling his tongue against Brendon’s hole, working him open.

“Ryan, Christ,” Brendon moaned, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. “Ah, fuck!”

Ryan stiffened his tongue, pushing it in and out again. He listened to Brendon’s moans and mindlessly stoked his own cock. When he felt Brendon’s muscles quiver, he pulled away, earning a delicious whine from the younger boy.

“You’re unholy,” Brendon panted.

Ryan smirked and reached for the lube he had placed on the bed next to him, slicking up two of his fingers. He placed his left hand on Brendon’s lower back and rubbed gently. Brendon arched his back in a way that told Ryan just to get on with it, so he did, pressing his index finger against Brendon’s hole and pushing it in steadily.

“Ah God,” Brendon groaned. “More, please, Ryan.”

Ryan hesitated for a moment, but then realised that all he wanted to do was make Brendon feel good, so he pulled his index finger almost all the way out and added a second one, pushing them both in this time. He started a steady rhythm, keeping it up for a while. Brendon was letting out all these little noises that were intoxicating Ryan. He crooked his fingers and Brendon’s body tensed momentarily.

“Right there, Ryan, fuck,” the younger boy moaned. Ryan took his sweet time stretching Brendon open, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside of him, until Brendon was whimpering under his touch.

“You ready?” Ryan asked, his voice rough with want. Brendon nodded and Ryan pulled his fingers out, quickly reaching for the condoms. He slid one on as Brendon turned around on the bed, laying on his back with his leg spread on either side of Ryan.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ryan murmured once he leaned down, kissing the side o Brendon’s mouth. He held the base of his cock with his right hand, guiding himself to Brendon’s entrance.

Brendon gasped when he felt Ryan’s tip pressing against him. He swallowed and locked eyes with Ryan, lifting his hands up to his neck to hold him in place as Ryan started to push in. A high pitched ‘ah’ escaped Brendon’s lips and his body tensed. Ryan could feel Brendon’s grip on his neck tighten.

“Brendon, Bren. Relax,” he said, trying to keep his tone soft. “Do you want me to stop?”

Brendon shook his head and took in a few unsteady breaths. “No! Don’t, it’s okay.” He breathed in deep a few more times, letting his body relax. “You’re a bit bigger than two fingers,” he then said, letting out a breathless laugh. 

Ryan smiled, burying his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck. If he was making jokes he was okay, so Ryan pushed in the rest of the way, causing them both to moan. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back in. Brendon cried out, pleasure and pain, and slid his hands down Ryan’s back, pulling him closer.

Ryan started a rhythm that matched the one he used with his fingers, slow and careful not to go too deep or too hard before Brendon was ready. Ryan started making a bruise on Brendon’s neck as he pushed in and out and tried to, well, not come just yet. 

“You can, ah,” Brendon’s breath hitched, “you can go a bit faster.”

Ryan nodded hastily and obeyed, moaning against Brendon’s pillowy lips. Ryan could feel the building pleasure tugging at his lower stomach, sending hot waves though all of his body. The next time he pushed in he changed the angle a bit, hitting just the right place inside of Brendon.

“Ah, Ryan!” Brendon cried out, pushing his hips up to meet Ryan’s thrusts. “Fuck right there, right th-”

Ryan pushed in again, a bit harder this time and Brendon moaned loudly. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Brendon’s open mouth, letting their tongues slide together. They drank down all of each other’s groans until they had to pull apart to breathe. Ryan rested his forehead against Brendon’s as he kept fucking into him, shuddering out uneven breaths as Brendon moaned his name.

Ryan had familiarized himself with Brendon’s sounds during these past few days, so when he noticed the slight change in Brendon’s moans; how they dropped a bit lower and more desperate, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Brendon’s leaking cock.

“Fuck!” Brendon hissed, biting his lower lip. It only took a few fast strokes until Brendon squeezed Ryan’s shoulder tightly. “Ryan, I’m gonna-”

Ryan felt Brendon’s body tense under his own and he lifted himself up a bit more just to watch Brendon come underneath him. He felt warm drops of come dripping down his fingers, gluing their bodies together. He kept fucking Brendon through his orgasm and Ryan pushed in once and then twice and then he was coming too.

He felt Brendon’s hands in his hair, caressing softly though the sweaty locks. Brendon kept softly kissing Ryan as he came down. They stayed like that until they were both feeling relaxed.

“Was that awesome or what?” Brendon asked after a little while, laughing softly. He sounded content and Ryan smiled, kissing Brendon’s cheek.

“Pretty awesome,” he admitted and carefully pulled out. Brendon let out a quiet whine, but didn’t say anything. Ryan got out of the bed and ditched the condom to the trash can. He walked back to the bed and sat on his knees on the mattress, reaching to touch Brendon’s side. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, gently pushing the boy so he could pull the blanket from underneath him.

“I’m okay,” Brendon said, opening his arms once Ryan had the blanket. Ryan lay down, letting Brendon wrap his arms around Ryan. He let out a content sigh and wrapped his own arms around Brendon too. He pulled the blanket over them and snuggled as close as possible. “Are you tired?”

“Not really,” Ryan admitted. “Just comfortable.” He could feel Brendon smiling against his skin.

“I feel sticky,” Brendon said, making Ryan laugh. “I feel like we’re getting glued together.”

“I blame your come for that,” Ryan said, chuckling light heartedly. “It’s okay, though. I like being glued to you.”

Brendon’s lips turned to the biggest smile and he leaned in to kiss Ryan.


End file.
